Una vez más, dime que me amas
by CarlyBones
Summary: ¿Cómo dejar de pensar de una vez por todas? Si simplemente es un hombre que no puede dejar de pensar por su remordimiento.  Continuación de I Promise.  VxY


**Sin nada que decir ¡Les presento este One-Shot! (Continuación de I Promise.)**

**Resumen:**** ¿Cómo dejar de pensar de una vez por todas? Si simplemente es un hombre que no puede dejar de pensar por su remordimiento. (Continuación de I Promise.) VxY**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece, si no a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft).**

**Una vez más, dime que me amas:**

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza tras la ventana principal del bar más conocido en todo Midgar, El Séptimo Cielo. No había arboles que lo demostrasen pero el viento era evidente y se podía sentir como se agolpaba con los enormes edificios y las ventanas del lugar.

Tifa, la joven de cabellos finos, negros y largos, era la mujer que atendía el bar y que en esos momentos se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas y observando el horrible temporal. Preocupada por la ausencia del rubio repartidor miro a su acompañante, Yuffie. Una joven Konuichi de resientes veinte años. – ¿Crees que este bien? – Tifa preguntó.

–Descuida… el volverá. – Contesto la menor mientras que en esos momentos, y tras esas palabras recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza. Se ausento en sus pensamientos.

–Yuffie, ¿Sucede algo? – Cuestión al ver la forma en la que su amiga se despedía y se encerraba en sí misma.

–Lo siento, Tif. Solo me quede pensando.

La mayor suspiró y apartó con cuidado los mechones que en su rostro caían. –El también volverá ¿Sabes? No tienes por qué preocuparte… – Dijo mirando como la konuichi jugaba un sorbete en su vaso de jugo, preparado por ella misma esa tarde.

–Sí, pero sí que se toma su tiempo…– Dijo con el rostro desanimado.

Tifa rio enérgicamente y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a la joven. –Eres muy impaciente, Yuffie. – Y por estas palabras la menor le miró y sonrió forzosamente pero disimulando la tristeza y desilusión que guardaba.

Tifa recogió todos los utensilios sucios del lugar y los puso en el fregadero para así limpiarlos. El momento fue muy aburrido puesto que lo único que sucedía era una fuerte tormenta y la divertida, ansiosa, animada Yuffie Kisaragi que se encontraba sentada, desanimada y con la mirada perdida en la fuerte tormenta.

La luchadora comenzó a secar los platos aburrida, con la mirada igual de perdida que la pequeña Kisaragi y tras escuchar unos pasos, vio llegar por las escaleras a la reciente mujer veinteañera, Shelke, quien gozaba de su nuevo cuerpo en la edad indicada; con su cabello castaño por los hombros, la mirada azulada y con una vestimenta casual muy diferente a su traje de Tsviets. Tifa le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó mientras guardaba los platos.

–Están agotadísimos de jugar, y como el día esta horrendo se recostaron un rato en la cama…– Dijo caminando hacia el otro lado de la cocina y abriendo la heladera para, así, refrescar un poco su garganta. – ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Tifa? – Preguntó y seguido bebió un poco de su jugo.

–No, está bien Shelke. Pero ¿Podrías fijarte por la ventana si Cloud está llegando?

–Vale, no hay problema. – Contestó la mujer. Caminó rodeando la barra y observó indiferente a la konuichi que se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos y, al parecer, demasiado deprimida. –Me pregunto que habrá pasado ese día…– Pensó para sí misma.

La Ex- Tsviets llego a la ventana y observó el horrible temporal, pero no pudo atinar a ver si Cloud se acercaba al lugar. Tras mirar breves segundos, se separo la ventana y se dio por vencida. Volvió a caminar hacia donde Tifa se encontraba, paso por al lado de la konuichi y vio que ni un rasgo de su cara se había inmutado.– ¿Qué rayos le pasara? Oí que tenía que ver con su visita a Vincent pero…– Susurró pensativa.

– ¿Le has visto? – Escucho a la castaña.

– ¿Eh? – Preguntó con confusión.

–Cloud… ¿Ha llegado? – Dijo la luchadora sonriendo al notar lo muy perdida que la joven se encontraba, al igual que la pelicorto.

–Lo siento. Esto… ah, no le he visto… el tiempo esta horrible allí afuera.

–Ya veo… Bueno, solo resta esperar.

Shelke camino por el lugar aburrida y frustrada por la actitud de Kisaragi, por esto se designo por hablar. Aunque solo fuese para provocar la ira de Yuffie. – ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede? – Pregunto repentinamente.

Yuffie le miro aburrida e indiferente por unos segundos para luego volver a fijar la vista a su vaso vacio de jugo.

Shelke resoplo frustrada y se acercó a la mesa de la joven. –Te he preguntado algo ¿O acaso estas sorda?

– ¿Acaso te importa? – Respondió interrogativa.

–Pues ¡Qué va! No me importa en absoluto tu vida… pero no puedes pasar toda la tarde sentada en esa estúpida mesa… Me… me molesta tu presencia.

–No he hecho nada, ni siquiera hablar. Es como si no estuviera aquí… así que lárgate y déjame en paz de una vez.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso te le declaraste a Vincent y te dijo que solo eras un chiquilla? – Pregunto en un tono burlón. Aunque, lo que Shelke no sabía era que en esos momentos Yuffie se encontraba muy irritada y cansada por lo cual no dudo en levantarse de la mesa y tomar a la menor por la remera.

– ¡Más vale que no me faltes mas el respeto o…!– Dijo mientras levantaba su puño, pero fue envuelto en la fuerte mano de la luchadora.

– ¡Ya basta las dos! ¿No se dan cuenta que parecen dos crías? ¡No quiero que peleen más en el bar! ¿De acuerdo?

Shelke aparto el agarre de la konuichi y le lanzo una mirada rabiosa. –Iré a ver cómo están los niños…– Y con esto, la castaña se retiro del lugar.

Tifa tomo por los hombros a Yuffie y la obligo a que la mirara a los ojos. Y así lo hizo la menor, aunque forzosamente. Fue cuando Tifa lo comprendió… Yuffie sufría, sufría muchísimo como ninguna otra. Sus ojos estaban más grises de lo normal y habían perdido su humanidad; también los noto mas hinchados, por lo cual pudo entender que la joven había pasado las últimas semanas llorando… Y es que muchos no se habían dado cuenta de esto ya que Yuffie lo ocultaba a la perfección, pero ese día… era tan deprimente que ya se le hacía complicado seguir fingiendo.

Tras muchas observaciones, Tifa no lo dudo y abrazó con un cariño único y maternal a la joven. Yuffie, comenzó a llorar en su hombro susurrando muchísimas frases ahogadas y entres hilos de voz. Tifa la consoló por unos momentos hasta que escucho el ruido de las pequeñas campanitas colgadas en la puerta. Se separo de la konuichi ocultando un poco el rostro mojado de la menor y le susurro que subiera. Cloud había llegado.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto al notar que Yuffie se había ido sin saludar y con la cara oculta.

–No, no… no es nada, solo se sentía un poco mal por el tiempo…– Dijo con nerviosismo. Seguido, la luchadora miro de pies a cabeza al rubio y sonrió. – ¡Pero si estas empapado! Descuida, te traeré una toalla. –

Tifa le alcanzó la toalla a Cloud y le ofreció una taza caliente de café, mientras disfrutaban de una pequeña charla de lo que habían hecho ese día. Cuando Cloud quiso tocar el tema de Yuffie de nuevo, a Tifa se le ocurrió una idea que para ella era perfecta.

– ¿Sabes Cloud? Deberíamos enviar a todos a cenar…

– ¿A todos? Imposible… siempre hay uno que no puede…

–Bueno… a algunos. En especial a Vincent… hace mucho que no le vemos ¿No crees?

–Si es verdad, le llamare mañana.

–Vale, pero… oye… no digas nada ¿Si? Quiero… quiero que sea un sorpresa para Shelke, Yuffie y los niños… tu sabes que le tienen mucho cariño. – Dijo inventándose mil escusas y pensando para sí lo muy ingeniosa que era.

–Vale, de acuerdo. Tomare un descanso ¿Si? Estoy agotadísimo.

Al día siguiente, Cloud hizo lo que Tifa le pidió y se tomó un tiempo especialmente para invitar a Vincent a cenar. Pero cuando este preguntó por la estadía de Yuffie en el Séptimo Cielo y el joven rubio _–Ignorando todo lo sucedido– _se lo confirmó, se rehusó completamente. Entonces, sin comprender mucho, Cloud colgó el teléfono y le avisó a Tifa que nada se realizaría.

–Sera mejor que lo haga yo… no tengo opción. –Pensó para sí la joven luchadora.

Tifa llamo a su viejo amigo, el piloto Cid. Le pedio mil veces que la alcanzase hasta Nibelhim, pero el rubio se rehusó puesto que su esposa, Shera, estaba en una semana crucial en su embarazo. Tras rogar, la joven logro convencer a Cid y quedaron en que esa misma tarde harían un viaje rápido a Nibelhim.

Cuando llego la hora, Tifa decidió mentirles a los niños y a Yuffie y les aviso que iría a hacer una cuantas compras y que se tomaría su tiempo. Con una hora de adelanto, la luchadora se dirigió hacia las afueras de Midgar donde Cid y su nave apodada igual que su esposa le esperaban.

El viaje fue de lo más normal hasta llegar a Nibelhim. Allí, Tifa se acercó a la mansión y entro sin pedir permiso siquiera. Recorrió el lugar polvoriento, sin encontrar rastro alguno del ex-Turco. La joven comenzó a rebuscar entre las habitaciones evitando tocar algo que no le incumbiese

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó una voz fría y un tanto sombría.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó sorprendida. Volteó. – ¡Vincent! Que susto me has dado…

–No contestaste ¿Qué se te ofrece?

– ¿Acaso es esa la manera de recibir a una vieja amiga? – Dijo sonriendo.

–Lo siento… Hola Tifa ¿Cómo has estado?

–Jeje, mucho mejor… Pues ¡Muy bien! ¿¡Y tú!

–Bien… ¿Ha sucedido algo?

– ¿Eh? ¡No! Que va… Es solo que… que oí que no quisiste venir este viernes a cenar… y…

– ¿Eso te trae aquí?

–Pues si… la verdad… ¿Enserio no quieres venir? – Preguntó angustiada. –Sera divertido… Cid vendrá con su esposa… Ella tendrá un bebé ¿Lo sabías?

–Algo escuche pero…

– ¡Enserio deberías venir! ¿Qué dices?

Vincent suspiro cansado y oculto parte de su rostro en el alto cuello de su capa rojiza. –Yuffie… Yuffie aun vive con ustedes ¿Verdad?

Tifa se quedo pensativa un momento, no sabía que responder. Además, él ya sabía la respuesta… Cloud se lo había dicho esa mañana. –La verdad… es que si… ¿Por ella no quieres ir?

Vincent fijo su vista al piso y se quedo pensativo. –No es el momento oportuno.

Tifa resoplo cansada y corrió un poco su corto flequillo. –Escucha, no sé qué paso entre ustedes… pero no te alejes de los demás solo por ella ¿Vale? Anda, ven… si quieres ven hoy mismo ¿Si?

El azabache corrió su capa hacia un lado y se dio la media vuelta decisiva. –Lo siento Tifa, no puedo ir.

–Entonces será por la fuerza…– Pensó.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y desafiante invadió el rostro de la hermosa luchadora y seguido, se abalanzo hacia Vincent por la espalda atrapándolo con sus dos brazos. – ¡Tifa! ¿¡Que haces!

–Vendrás conmigo… ¡Aunque tenga que arrastrarte de los pelos!

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Morfeo! – Gritó la mujer y de sus manos salió unos cuantos brillos resplandecientes que rodearon el cuerpo entero de Vincent.

–No… Tifa… yo… no quiero… ir…– Pronunció casi en susurros. El ex-Turco quedo adormecido.

–Gracias a Dios siempre llego unas cuentas materias conmigo…

Tifa arrastro al hombre hasta la nave, y con ayuda de Cid y sus ''ciervos'' lo subieron hasta una de las habitaciones de descanso.

Y de nuevo en Midgar. Tifa bajo de la nave y admiro por breves minutos como Cid volvía a alejarse hacia su tierra natal, La Ciudad Cohete. Entonces fue cuando la luchadora se puso a pensar una y otra vez como Vincent iba a matarla… ¿Qué se inventaría ahora?

Al llegar al Séptimo Cielo –Con el pobre de Vincent a rastras. – Tifa procuró que el lugar estuviera vacío o por lo menos nadie se encontrara en el lugar. Subió con Vincent colgando a sus espaldas y lo arrastro por los pasillos. Finalmente lo adentró a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes y lo recostó cuidadosamente en una de las camas –Que casualmente estaba junto a la de la pequeña konuichi. –

–Dulces sueños…– Susurro sonriendo. –Que irónico… después de dormir por treinta años…–Pensó para sí. Seguido salió del lugar.

La azabache volvió a abrir el bar, y no pasaban ni cinco minutos que todo el mundo pasaba en busca de un trago. Repentinamente vio que Yuffie entraba por la puerta principal y rápidamente dejo con la palabra en la boca al pobre cliente que intentaba pedirle un bebida para calmar sus penas. Tifa se puso delante de la konuichi, antes de que esta pudiera poner un pie en las escaleras.

–Hace un frio allí afuera… quiero descansar… Porfas no me pidas que te ayude en el bar… tengo los ánimos por los suelos y…– Dijo sin parar de hablar.

Tifa sonrió. –Al menos recuperaste el habla… No iba a pedirte que me ayudes… solo que te deje una sorpresa allí arriba.

– ¿Una sorpresa?

–Aja… es…

– ¡Señorita! – Llamó una voz un tanto anciana desde la barra.

–Tengo que atender a los clientes… tu sube. Y por favor no me mates. – Tifa salió corriendo del camino de la menor y comenzó a tomar órdenes rápidamente. Yuffie le miro confusa y se designo a subir las escaleras.

Tiritando de frio, Yuffie camino por el pequeño pasillo de paredes monótonas y grisáceas hasta encontrarse con su puerta blanca. Aunque fuese la habitación de invitados, Yuffie se sentía realmente cómoda allí.

Lentamente giró la perilla de la puerta y pensando una y otra vez en la sorpresa de Tifa, se asomó por la puerta. Todo se encontraba oscuro pero pudo distinguir una silueta en una de las camas. Con la poca paciencia que poseía, la menor miro rápidamente mientras abría la puerta. Y ahí yacía él… totalmente dormido en la cama izquierda y paralela a la de ella. Yuffie se quedo atónita.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la mujercita comenzó a caminar en dirección del hombre. Aun no podía creerlo, algo en sus piernas la hacían querer llegar hasta él lo más antes posible. Sin pensar mucho y tratando de razonar, Yuffie, ya se encontraba parada junto a él. Vio como el rostro de él se encontraba totalmente relajado, su seño ni siquiera estaba fruncido como ella acostumbraba a verlo. Por primera vez en esas semanas, Yuffie se sintió en paz.

Inconscientemente, Yuffie elevo levemente su mano y la encamino hacia el pálido rostro del azabache. Una pequeña sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la menor y el color de sus ojos se volvió más claro.

Repentinamente vio como Vincent abría lentamente sus ojos rojizos, pero esto no hizo que la jovencita retirara su mano y se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez en sí, Vincent, distinguió que la mujer que tenía a su lado y le estaba acariciando con un cariño único, era Yuffie.

Al igual de inconsciente que su acompañante, Vincent sonrió. –Yuffie…–Susurro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con serenidad en su voz.

–Creo… que fui secuestrado. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Esta acción cautivó a la menor y a la vez le pareció lo más extraño del mundo.

–Ya veo… acaso… ¿Tifa te ha drogado?

–Algo parecido… creo que uso Morfeo conmigo. – Dijo mientras volvía a su cara seria pero a la vez calmada.

–Entiendo… ¿Puedes moverte? – Dijo, por fin apartando su mano de la cara del hombre.

–No… apenas puedo hablar.

–Y dime ¿Por qué Tifa te trajo aquí contra tu voluntad?

–Creo… creo que quería que viniera a cenar con todos el viernes.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Por eso hizo todo esto?

–Eso creo…

Yuffie bajo levemente la mirada y comprendió que su amiga quería juntarlos a toda costa. Suspiro. –Bueno, traeré unas cuantas Panaceas ¿Te parece?

–Gracias…

Yuffie se dirigió a la habitación de Cloud y de un cajón en su escritorio comenzó a buscar entre los muchos remedios que allí habían. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba volvió a su habitación y vio que Vincent había vuelto a dormirse. Sonrió. –Es tan lindo cuando duerme…– Pensó.

Vincent comenzó a moverse lentamente, como si tuviera la intención de querer levantarse. Para ayudarle, Yuffie, poso sus dos manos en cada hombro del mayor y comenzó a susurrar su nombre mientras que Vincent abría los ojos nuevamente. –Vinnie, vamos… toma esto. – Dijo ofreciéndole el remedio.

Aturdido y cansado, Vincent levanto levemente la cabeza y entreabrió un poco sus labios mientras que Yuffie se vio obligada a posar la pequeña botellita entre los labios del hombre. La konuichi se ruborizo en demasía mientras veía como el pistolero terminaba de beber la botellita.

Cuando acabó de tomar el remedio, Vincent recostó su cabeza agotado. –Gracias, Yuffie.

–No hay de que…– Durante varios minutos, el silencio se apodero de la habitación. _–Sin contar las voces de los clientes del bar que se colaba por las paredes y el piso– _Yuffie comenzó a mirar todo el lugar como si fuera algo nuevo para ella, aunque solo era para disimular su impaciencia y nerviosismo. –Ah, Vincent…

– ¿Si? – Dijo tratando de levantarse.

–Oh no te levantes, no podrás hacerlo por unos minutos…

–Tranquila… ¿Qué querías decirme?

–Bien, pues… Yo estuve pensando… en lo que paso... lo que paso el otro día ¿Sabes? – Dijo ocultando un poco su rostro ruborizado. –Tú… ¿Tú lo has pensado?

Poco a poco, Vincent bajo la mirada. –No he dejado de pensar en eso desde que sucedió…– Dijo sin tabúes.

–Ya veo… ¿Y entonces?

–Yuffie… No quiero hacerte esperar demasiado, pero tampoco me siento cómodo… decepcionando a… a ella.

– ¿Y quién dice que la desilusionas? Ya te lo he dicho Vincent ¡Nadie te esta culpando! ¿Podrías perdonarte a ti mismo?

–Yuffie…

–Prometí esperarte pero ¿Cómo saber que volverás por mi? – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y es que en esos días era tan normal en ella llorar sin riendas.

– ¡Porque yo lo prometí! – Dijo sin contención.

– ¿Qué?

–Prometí que volvería por ti…

–Eso… ¿Eso es cierto?

El azabache se acercó aun más a Yuffie. –Claro que es cierto, jamás te mentiría… Solo dame tiempo.

– ¿Y qué voy a esperar? ¿A volverme vieja y decrepita?

–Yuffie, por favor… no lo hagas más difícil.

– ¿Yo lo hago difícil? – Dijo mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. – ¡Vincent! ¡Tú no me amas! ¡No voy a quedarme a esperar como una idiota a alguien que ni siquiera me valora! – Gritó con su poca voz quebrada que se desmoronaba junto a sus lágrimas, las cuales eran pequeñas pero en abundancia. – ¿Quiere que sea más directa? ¡Te amo Vincent! ¡Te amo! – Gritó y seguido corrió hacia la puerta.

Nuevamente Vincent quedo atónito frente a un puerta. Pensó que si seguía haciendo lo que siempre hacia _–Pensar. –_, jamás podría ser feliz como en sus años intermedios de ser Turco.

Vincent salió del lugar imitando a la pequeña. Y cuando se encontró en el bar, miro a Tifa y a Shelke quienes se encontraban atónitas junto a un grupo de ebrios con la misma expresión mientras, juntos, admiraban la puerta de salida. –Se fue por ahí…– Mencionó, la luchadora, mientras señalaba la puerta de salida junto a los borrachos y Shelke.

Vincent salió por la puerta y rebuscó con la mirada en el paisaje frio y aburrido. No estaba por ningún lado, por lo cual salió a buscarla por el centro donde vendían muchas materias.

Recorrió todos los puestos y todos los lugares posibles en el cual se encontrara la konuichi, pero nada. Ella no estaba en ningún lado, como si hubiese desaparecido.

Casando, Vincent, llegó a un parque donde era el único lugar donde reinaban las plantas por primera vez en Midgar. Se sentó en un banco y mientras recorría el lugar, vio que en unos bancos mas adelantes se encontraba una joven sentada. De cabellos cortos y azabaches, los cuales eran levemente sacudidos por el viento.

La halló. El azabache se puso de pie y dio por terminada su búsqueda. Cuando se encontró tras ella pensó que tal vez no era momento para hablarle y simplemente se sentó a su lado.

Yuffie se percato perfectamente de que él se encontraba justo a su lado, pero simplemente continuo mirando el lugar.

– ¿Pero qué demonios haces, Vincent? ¡Ya deja de pensar de una vez! – Pensó mientras se daba un golpe mental. –Yuffie…– Susurró, pero la nombrada ni se inmuto. –Lo siento.

–No tienes por qué disculparte.

–Si tengo por qué. Todo este tiempo… he estado pensado demasiado, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía… no he dejado de pensar.

–Que noticia… ¿Y ahora en que piensas? ¿Eh? – Cuestionó con sarcasmo.

–Pienso… que debería dejar de pensar.

–Irónico…

–Yuffie…– Vincent se volteó completamente, y rápidamente atrapó las manos de su amada. Yuffie no quería demostrar su impresión aunque por sus labios levemente entreabiertos, podía distinguirse. –Te amo… y quiero estar contigo… no ayer, no mañana… ahora.

–Vi, Vincent… ¿Lo dices enserio?

–Lamento haberte herido… es algo que no puedo evitar hacer. No quiero herirte… no quiero…– Intentó explicarse pero fue callado por el dulce sabor de los labios de la konuichi.

Vincent la correspondió felizmente y continuo saboreando esos labios, con los que estuvo soñando con demasía hace más de un año.

Como empezó el beso, Yuffie, se dispuso a detenerlo. Se separo de él suavemente y con cuidado mientras admiraba esos ojos que tanto le encantaban. –Vincent…

– ¿Si? – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

–Una vez más, dime que me amas.

El hombre sonrió sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras que en cada beso susurraba un ''Te amo'' mas.

**Fin.**

**Se agradecen, infinitamente, los reviews! **

**CarlyBones.**


End file.
